The present invention relates to a protection circuit for integrated circuit devices.
Integrated circuits are often damaged by voltage transients which overload one or more individual devices contained within the integrated circuit thereby melting or otherwise destroying the device. Heretofore, various devices and circuits have been employed for protective purposes on integrated circuit structures in order to prevent their destruction by such transients. In the past, diodes and transistor circuits have been used for internal transient protection. While such devices provided some measure of protection to the integrated circuits in which they were included, additional protection has been desired.